


Morena Baccarin as Vanessa Carlysle a.k.a. Copycat

by BelaNekra



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel
Genre: Deadpool - Freeform, Gen, Photo Manipulation, Photoshop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-14 21:18:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4580502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BelaNekra/pseuds/BelaNekra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Comments are highly appreciated!</p>
<p>    Follow me on tumblr!</p></blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Also on [tumblr](http://belanekra.tumblr.com/post/126774730002/morena-baccarin-as-vanessa-carlysle-aka-copycat).


	2. Chapter 2




	3. Chapter 3

Also located on [tumblr](https://36.media.tumblr.com/f56108e5e088ecdcbece2f4935ff7a32/tumblr_nt3poxYcig1sffebao2_1280.jpg).

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are highly appreciated!
> 
> Follow me on tumblr!


End file.
